23 December 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-12-23 ; Comments *The first part of the 1999 Festive Fifty. Number 51 is an 'honorary' chart position for a record that JP felt should have accrued more votes than it did, and marks the only time in the chart's history that he played a track during the rundown that was not in the top 50. *Sheila reads the introductory numbers and lets slip an obscenity at one point. *They both indicate a willingness to have Blur back at Peel Acres. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Quads: 'There's Never Been A Night (7 inch)' (Big Bear) *Bounty Killer: 'Look (7 inch)' (Madhouse) Peelenium 1989 #Pixies: 'Wave Of Mutilation (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) #New Order: 'Vanishing Point (LP-Technique)' (Factory) #Pocket Fishrmen: 'The Leader Is Burning (7 inch)' (not on label) #Maloko: 'In The Midnight Hour (12")' (London) :(JP (after mentioning the fall of the Berlin Wall): 'Within about 48 hours I did a programme for the East German station D.T. Fuhren Zechtig in English, I'm ashamed to say, but it was I think the first English programme broadcast in the East ever, or certainly since the Wall went up, and I was so excited and exhilarated that I said, "Look, I tell you what, I'll send you a programme every week, you don't have to pay anything at all, I'll even pay for the tapes and the postage and everything," and they said, "No thanks." (laughs) Well, it keeps you humble.') *Holy Ghost: 'Twister (12 inch)' (Superstition) 1999 Festive Fifty: Numbers 51-31 :(JP: 'We're getting very very close to the start of this year's Festive Fifty, and the All-Time Festive Fifty is going to be broadcast in the early weeks of the year 2000. We haven't got time to do it between now and the end of the year, so it'll be at the beginning of 2000. '' :''This one wasn't in the Festive Fifty, but it very nearly was, and I think if I'd had to list my three favourite tracks of the year, it would probably have been in there, so this is kind of an honorary 51.') *'51': Monkey Steals The Drum, 'Injured Birds (7 inch)' (Shifty Disco) (started again by mistake when 50 is announced) *'50': Wheat, 'Don't I Hold You (CD-Hope And Adams)' (City Slang) *'49': Hefner, 'Hymn For The Things We Didn't Do (EP-The Hefner Heart)' (Ovni) *'48': Miss Mend, 'Living City Plan (7 inch)' (Piao!) :(JP (to Pig): 'You just used a bad word on the radio.') *'47': Marine Research, 'Parallel Horizontal (LP-Sounds From The Gulf Stream)' (K) *'46': Stereolab, 'The Free Design (LP-Cobra & Faces Group Play Voltage In The Milky Night)' (Duophonic) *'45': Pavement, 'Carrot Rope (7 inch)' (Domino) *'44': Appliance, 'Food Music (CD single)' (Mute) *'43': Six By Seven, 'Helden (CD single-Ten Places To Die)' (Mantra Recordings) David Bowie's 'Heroes' with lyrics in German. Taken from session #2, 1999-05-18. *'42': Aphex Twin, 'Windowlicker (CD single)' (Warp) *'41': Badly Drawn Boy, 'Once Around The Block (CD single)' (Twisted Nerve) :(JP: 'Well, he won't do stuff for the programme, but we stll play the records and you vote for them.') *'40': Blur with The London Community Gospel Choir, 'Tender (CD-13)' (Food) *'39': Atari Teenage Riot, 'Revolution Action (CD-60 Second Wipeout)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) *'38': Melt Banana, 'Plot In A Pot (LP-Scratch Or Stitch)' (Skin Graft) Originally released in 1995, but as JP notes, reissued in 1999, thereby allowing it to qualify for the year's chart. *'37': Add N To (X), 'Metal Fingers In My Body (CD single)' (Mute) *'36': Broadcast, 'Echo's Answer (CD single)' (Warp) (started again by mistake when 35 is announced) *'35': Smog, 'Cold Blooded Old Times (CD single)' (Domino) :(JP: 'A certain amount of confusion in the house because our Tom's girlfriend Ellie has just made some mince pies, and champagne's arrived, and how much we wish you could be with us, listeners. That is true: obviously, one or two of you we wouldn't get on with, but the bulk I suspect we might.') *'34': Plone, 'Be Rude To Your School (LP-For Beginner Piano)' (Warp) *'33': Gene, 'As Good As It Gets (CD single)' (Polydor) *'32': Hefner, 'I Took Her Love For Granted (CD-The Fidelity Wars)' (Too Pure) *'31': Pavement, 'Major Leagues (CD-Terror Twilight)' (Domino) :(JP: 'So we're going to be back with more of the Festive Fifty on Tuesday night and Wednesday night....Thanks very much for listening. So far, no Fall, no Cuban Boys, no Cinerama, no Flaming Lips, no Robbie Williams, what will happen?...From all of us here, a Happy Christmas.') *Midnight news File ;Name *a) ff99 Part 1 *b) Peel Show 1999-12-23 *c) jp231299.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:31:41 *b) 02:00:02 *c) 01:59:55 ;Other *a) Recording quality slightly distorted in places, and subfusc at the start. *b) 192 kbps. Complete show compiled by SIG using five separate files from two contributors, to both of whom many thanks. *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) http://www.30242b.net/Content/JP_FF/ff99%20pt1.mp3 *b) Mooo Server *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes